1. Field of Invention
This present invention relates to a single mode glass fiber attachment within a protective housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of the prior art are already known in German patents DE-A1 No. 34 31 775 and DE-A1 No. 34 05 838 where not the support body, however, but a ductile intermediate element is deformed, in order to achieve the final precise adjustment. Both of these prior art procedures, however, involve--moreover highly complicated forms of--attachment arrangements, which still show considerable sensitivity to temperature variations after final adjustment, through which recurring, more or less substantial, adjustment shifts occur from time to time, which can result in significant malfunctions during operation.
Especially, if the component is not simply a photodiode but rather is a semiconductor laser, the precision required for the adjustment of the distance of the point, the taper, of the end section from the active area or spot of the component is generally much lower than the precision of the adjustment perpendicular thereto, thus, than the precision of the adjustment perpendicular to the axial direction of the end section. For example, the point of the end section of a single mode glass fiber must often be positioned to an accuracy of .+-.0.1 .mu.m perpendicular to the axial direction, when however, the attachment of the end section, e.g. the soldering or cementing, is usually much too greatly distorted again during hardening and the adjustment achieved prior to hardening, is thereby again disturbed.
This is disclosed in the pending US patent application U.S. Ser. No. 704,332, filed Feb. 22, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,067, and in U.S. Ser. No. 659,892, filed Oct. 11, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,066. Additional similar prior art is known, for example: GB-A No. 2,146,841; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,456,334; 4,296,998; 4,217,559; 4,064,203; 3,826,998; JP-A No. 57-100 781 [Vol. No. 189 (E-133) (1067) Sept. 28, 1982] as well as CA-A 1,108,900.